


The Ninth Day Of Christmas

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first face-to-face meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ninth Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the Twelve Days thus far, they always make me smile ^___^

_On the ninth day of Christmas…_

 

It wasn’t like Mikasa to get nervous, but she was getting nervous.  She tugged at her scarf as she bounced her leg, trying to will the butterflies away. She could feel her cheeks warm every so often as the thoughts of where she was floated through her head.She couldn’t believe it, and she felt as though she was dreaming once she landed in a country so foreign from her own.  She jumped slightly once she saw her luggage on the conveyer belt and dived for it. She pulled it off and set it on its wheels before pulling up the handle.

It was now or never.  The nerves came back.

She pulled the suitcase along behind her, while holding onto the customs card and passport tightly with her other hand. She made it through customs with no issues and the butterflies swarmed as she made her way down the hall towards the arrivals.

The airport was hustling and bustling with travelers and those there to pick them up or see them off.  It was a busy time of year for travel, being the week of Christmas, and Mikasa was starting to feel overwhelmed.

She didn’t know the language, and was thankful there was at least some English pointing her in the direction she needed to go. And the butterflies worsened as she walked out into the arrivals lobby.

There were families milling about, hugging and crying. There were drivers holding signs with names, and people holding balloons or other things in greeting.   Mikasa scanned the crowd for a familiar face.

She wandered through the crowd with her suitcase clutched tight in her hand, dragging behind her.  Her heart was pounding in her chest; she was sure it would burst out of her hoodie and into the middle of the floor – that would be a crowd pleaser, for sure.

And then there they were, right in front of her.

Her heart stopped.  The butterflies swarmed and had she opened her mouth, they’d fly out. She wanted to run, but all the same she felt as though her feet were stuck to the floor.

Blue eyes locked on hers, and the brightest smile she’d ever seen lit up the entire airport.  Her feet started moving forward, pushing past other travelers and luggage carts. They kept moving until they stopped.

She was face to face with the one person she never thought she’d get to be face to face with.  She was breathing heavy, and her eyes were starting to water with tears of happiness.

Shoving her passport into her from pocket, she quickly wiped her eyes as more tears fell.

“Oh my god…” Mikasa trailed off with a quiet, shaky voice. “Annie…”

The blonde girl in front of Mikasa was a few inches shorter, but her eyes were shining, glazed over with tears also about to fall. Her hands were in front of her mouth, and it seemed as though she refused to blink; if she blinked, Mikasa would disappear.

After meeting one another through similar interests and blogging, the two had talked to one another almost every day. As the days and months passed, they only grew closer and the more they spoke, the more the feelings grew. After a few years, they finally admitted their feelings for one another, and while they were happy going along with their long distance relationship, it felt as if they’d never meet. Between university and work, the future seemed a bit blurry for a long time.

But it was only a few weeks prior to that moment in the airport when Mikasa broke the news.

_“I got an extra bit on my student loans.”  She said, beaming into the camera on her laptop._

_Annie cocked her head to the side as she looked back to her girlfriend through the camera. “Oh?  Are you going to take some extra classes?”_

_Mikasa bit the inside of her lip and looked down.  Annie couldn’t see what she was looking at, but the raven-haired girl paused a moment to hold up a piece of paper.  It took a few moments for the words to focus before the girl could read it._

_“Are you fucking serious?” she asked, wide eyed and accent thick. “Are you—“_

_“Is this okay?” Mikasa asked timidly from behind the piece of paper._

_“Is this—Is this okay?  Are you—”Annie was at a loss for words, and her eyes widened even more once the piece of paper was put back down._

_“December 20 th until January 3rd?” Mikasa asked quietly, biting the inside of her lip._

_“I’m…” the blonde trailed off, shaking her head slowly before nodding it quickly. “This is the best thing ever.”_

_And with that, Mikasa beamed back at her girlfriend through the camera before pressing a kiss to her fingers and holding it up to her laptop._

The two continued to stare at each other for a few moments in the middle of the airport arrivals. 

“You’re a real person…” Annie finally said as one of her hands tentatively moved up to Mikasa’s cheek.  She kept her hand a few centimeters away from the taller girls face before finally letting it land on the skin.

Mikasa’s face broke into a bigger smile once she felt the fingers on her face and she couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped.

“I am definitely a real person, Blondie. Merry Christmas.”

Annie’s eye’s widened at the nickname and it was then the two of them both finally made their move.  Mikasa leaned down as Annie let her hand move to the back of her neck to pull her closer, lips brushing together for the first time.

They kept it quick, even though neither of them wanted to, but they also didn’t want to draw attention to themselves in the midst of the crowd.  As they broke away, their eyes were back on each other’s once more as another wave of people swarmed around them.

It felt like hours when it was probably only a few minutes before Annie was reaching for Mikasa’s hand.

“Let’s get out of here.  You’ve had a long flight.”  She said quietly, reaching with her free hand to get the other girl’s luggage.

Mikasa squeezed Annie’s hand tightly in hers and walked side by side towards the door.  It felt like a dream, she was positive she was in la-la land.  But she could feel the warmth of the blonde’s hand in hers, and as they made their way out into the brisk winter air, she knew it was reality from the bite of the cold on her cheeks.

This was going to be a Christmas she’d never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)  
>  Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!


End file.
